


Harry!

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming out kiss, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is finally ready to come out to his friends and students at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry!

It was a nice day at Hogwarts and Harry was trying to find his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Obviously though, he couldn't tell anyone who he was looking for considering no one knew they were dating. Everyone just thought they were civilized acquaintances and nothing more.

   But Harry had enough and he wanted all of Hogwarts to know. Surprisingly, it was Harry who was holding back on exposing their relationship, but today, today he was going to show everyone that Draco Lucius Malfoy was his and he, Harry James Potter, was his.

   When he finally spotted Draco, he was surrounded by his friends and Harry actually saw some of his own friends hanging around the corridors. This was perfect. They all can witness the two of them practically coming out.

   Harry stomped over to Draco and pulled him into his arms, grabbing his head and pressing a kiss to him, his other hand holding onto Draco's butt.

   "Pott- MMPH!" When Draco realized this was Harry's way of showing everyone they were together, he slowly lowered his hand that had his wand in, and kissed him back with just as much passion.

   "Oi'. Mate! What the hell!??" Ron yelled, just as surprise as everyone and expressing what everyone couldn't at the moment.

   "Harry!" Hermione was also shock, not expecting that out of everyone, Harry would be shagging Draco. Along with her shock, she dropped all the papers she was holding, not being able to grasp anything in life right about now.

   When Harry pulled away from Draco, he had a dreamy smile on his face, looking at Draco's daze face. "I'm guessing you were finally ready to come out?"

   Instead of answering Draco's question, Harry just planted another kiss to Draco's lip. All was going to be perfect.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
